7 años después
by gomnes
Summary: después de salvar al mundo de Giygas nadie supo sobre nuestra hazaña, más tarde los cuatro elegidos nos separamos y yo me vi forzado a volver a ser un alguien común y corriente. Ahora tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Sinceramente: ser normal es un asco. de momento rated T pero puede que en el futuro pase a ser M.


Hola de nuevo, soy yo otra vez y en esta ocasión no traigo un Drabble cortito, sino un fic de los largos que iré actualizando poco a poco. La idea principal queda bastante bien plasmada en el texto (creo) e imagino que os agradará.

Bueno pues ya os dejo con el primer capítulo. Nos vemos al final!

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos creación del gran Itoi, que por algún motivo se empeña en dejar al resto del mundo sin mother D:

Itoi! somos huerfanitos! necesitamos Mother!

* * *

**7 años después**

**...**

**Ness el "Cateado"**

Ese era otro bonito día en Onett, en el cielo apenas había nubes y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Los pajarillos cantaban alegres y los chavales jugaban en la calle… para mí, ese sería otro aburrido día en el que estaría encerrado en mi cuarto estudiando para poder aprobar los exámenes.

Mi nombre es Ness, tengo 20 años, probablemente ustedes me recuerden porque hace 7 años emprendí un viaje en busca de los ocho lugares conocidos como "mi santuario" junto a otras tres personas con el fin de salvar al mundo del destructor cósmico.

Pero seguramente nadie les contó lo que ocurrió después ¿no es así? Pues la verdad es que no pasó nada, casi nadie supo acerca de mi hazaña, todo el mundo siguió con sus vidas normales sin saber que podrían haber sido devorados por Giygas. Después de haber salvado el mundo, tuve que retomar los estudios, tuve que volver a ser un chico normal.

Y respecto a los otros tres elegidos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero por desgracia, todos vivíamos muy alejados unos de otros y con el tiempo acabamos perdiendo el contacto.

Pues eso es básicamente lo que ocurrió después de mi gran aventura, pasé de ser un héroe con unos entrañables compañeros a ser un estudiante mediocre que apenas tiene tiempo libre para ir con sus amigos.

Y aquí estoy yo, he suspendido los exámenes de acceso a la universidad dos años seguidos y por culpa de esa estúpida deuda que tenemos con la familia Minch, no podemos ni siquiera soñar con poder pagar una universidad privada.

Este año comencé a estudiar mucho antes que el anterior, pero aun así no lo llevaba muy bien, estaba empezando a ponerme muy nervioso.

Abajo, alguien comenzó a aporrear enérgicamente la puerta, por la insistencia, supuse que se trataba del pequeño Minch.

- maldita sea, ¡Tracy ve a abrir al pesado de Picky! – grité malhumorado

- no hace falta que te enfades tanto cateado – respondió algo cabreada, probablemente porque me metí con su más-que-amigo Picky.

Cateado era el mote que me puso cuando suspendí los exámenes por primera vez. Ella sabía de sobra que me molestaba mucho que me llamase así, pero esta vez me limité a gruñir un poco y pasar del tema.

Los exámenes de prueba comenzaban dentro de una semana y no podía perder ni un segundo de estudio… aunque no eran los verdaderamente importantes, me servían para comprobar las posibilidades que tenía para entrar en la universidad y según mi calificación, debería orientar mi decisión sobre dónde o qué estudiar

Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez ese alguien no era tan insistente como el hermano de Pockey, ni mucho menos, más bien parecía ser alguien tranquilo.

- Tracy ve a abrir – dije de nuevo

- ¿y por qué no vas a abrir tu?

-"maldita sea… tú no tienes que estudiar para unos exámenes tan difíciles" – pensé.

Me resigné y fui hacia el hall para abrir la puerta, sentía curiosidad sobre quién podría estar fuera. Giré el picaporte y tiré. Me encontré con una persona 5 años mayor que yo, con una cresta rubia y unas gafas de sol. Su cara estaba algo arrugada y esto hacía que diera la impresión de ser mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era. Vestía con una camisa de rayas rojas y negras, unos pantalones de un color marrón pálido muy elegantes y unos zapatos negros. Si no le conociera, habría pensado que se trataba de un mafioso.

- ¡Franky! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- buenos días Ness, venía a decirte que esta noche voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa, si vinieses sería un puntazo. –dijo.

Este tipo sí que conoce el verdadero significado de ir al grano

- jajaja… muchas gracias Frank pero me temo tengo que estudiar. – decliné su oferta muy a mi pesar.

- oh venga tío, si sigues estudiando tan intensamente todos los días tu cerebro va a estallar, un respiro de vez en cuando nunca viene mal – insistió

- mmm… es que es muy importante.

- venga hombre, que yo no hice esos exámenes y mírame – insistió una vez más el jefe de los Sharks

- pero eso es porque trabajas en la empresa de tu padre – reproché

- no seas así… habrá comida, habrá bebida… van a venir chicas muy guapas… ¡no te puedes negar a eso!

- bueno… no sé… - respondí dubitativo

Hubo una pequeña pausa

- bueno, si al final decides venirte no hay problema, siempre hay sitio para los viejos amigos. – finalizó Franky con una sonrisa tranquila.

Después de esta breve conversación, él se marchó y yo estuve meditando un rato

- "bah, solo es una estúpida fiesta" - pensé para auto convencerme

Subí a mi habitación para seguir estudiando

-"bien, por hoy ya he acabado con historia, ahora comenzaré con matemáticas"- entre suspiros abrí el enorme y pesado libro –"buff… ¿dónde lo dejé ayer…?"

Estuve un buen rato haciendo ejercicios, al principio resultaban muy sencillos pero se complicaban cada vez más conforme iba pasando el tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que mi mente se bloqueó por completo impidiéndome seguir estudiando.

Exhausto, me tumbé en la cama boca arriba, sin pensar en nada, solo quería descansar. Miré la hora, eran las siete y media, mi madre volvería del trabajo dentro de tres horas.

Aun era muy pronto para empezar a hacer la cena y no creía que pudiera estudiar nada más, decidí que lo mejor sería salir a tomar el aire.

Fuera hacía frio, pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse. Di un paseo por la colina que había junto a mi casa, estuve caminando durante unos cinco minutos, hasta llegar al cráter del meteorito. La roca del espacio ya no estaba ahí, se la habían llevado al laboratorio del Dr. Andonutts para no sé qué experimentos. Este lugar siempre despertaba en mí la melancolía, después de todo, fue el lugar donde comenzó mi aventura… me senté al borde del pequeño precipicio para contemplar en silencio la majestuosa puesta de sol.

Una vez el sol se ocultó por completo, volví a casa.

- "se ha hecho muy tarde"

Entré en mi hogar.

Las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba muy silencioso… demasiado silencioso.

Subí al piso de arriba y llamé a la puerta del cuarto de Tracy, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Entré, dentro no había nadie, parecía que se hubiese marchado, lo más extraño es que ni siquiera me llamó al móvil o algo por el estilo. Empecé a preocuparme por mi hermana… bueno… más bien por la bronca que me echaría mi madre si se enterase de que Tracy había desaparecido.

Marqué su número de móvil casi involuntariamente… pero no contestó.

Llamé también a Picky y al resto de sus amigos, pero tampoco contestaban. Salí a la calle y pregunté a todas las personas con las que me cruzaba, pero parecía que ninguna hubiese visto a mi hermana. Recorrí todo Onett pero no la encontré.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Frank. Fui corriendo hasta su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, dentro todo estaba decorado para la fiesta de esta noche, realmente parecía que iba a ser una fiesta espectacular. Subí las escaleras y me encontré a Franky hablando por teléfono.

- bien, entonces no se retrase. – Colgó el teléfono - ¡Ness al final decidiste venir! – Exclamó el rubio – aunque llegas demasiado pronto.

- no, bueno… en realidad venía a preguntarte si por casualidad sabes dónde está mi hermana – pregunté nervioso

- pues… ahora que lo dices… creo que se fue a Twoson con Picky para ver el concierto de una banda… no recuerdo el nombre… – respondió

- ¿en serio? Mierda… estúpida hermana pequeña… ¿sabes cuándo llegará el próximo autobús en dirección a Twoson?

- si eh… supongo que dentro de cinco minutos – dijo con una mano en la barbilla

- de acuerdo, muchísimas gracias – dicho esto empecé a bajar por las escaleras

- de nada pero… ¿vendrás a la fiesta?

- ¡sí! – respondí sin pensar… mierda… ¿qué había hecho? La verdad era que no tenía tiempo de ir a su fiesta, pero ya le dije que iría…

Sacudí mi cabeza, ese no era momento de pensar en lo que había dicho o no, tenía que darme prisa si quería subir en el bus a tiempo.

Llegué a la estación por los pelos y me subí al vehículo. Era el único en ese autobús, es algo extraño estar en uno de estos prácticamente solo ¿no es así?

El trayecto se me hizo bastante corto, supongo que porque el tiempo voló debido a que estuve embobado mirando por la ventana como pasaba el paisaje.

Al bajarme del bus noté un aroma que casi había olvidado… el agradable aroma de Twoson.

Sin distraerme, me encaminé hacia el teatro. La música podía escucharse desde la otra punta de la ciudad y sinceramente… no sé qué tipo de basura se dedica a escuchar mi hermana. Pero eso no importaba, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar, sacarla de ese antro y volver en autobús a Onett.

Entré en el edificio y me puse a la cola. Mis tímpanos estaban a punto de reventar cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna especie de pase para poder ir a la sala del concierto, antes de que pudiera pensar en nada me llegó el turno de enseñar mi ticket de entrada.

- su pase por favor – dijo el guardia, al cual, no resultaba muy difícil confundirle con un gorila

- eh si… - dije mientras comenzaba a buscar en mis bolsillos.

Me sentía ridículo al estar rodeado de niños tan pequeños… además, todavía no me logro explicar el por qué estaba buscando en mis bolsillos si ya sabía que no tenía el dichoso pase, por lo que intenté convencerle de que me dejara pasar argumentando que conocía al dueño del teatro, pero creo que os podéis imaginar el resultado.

Una vez fuera, se me ocurrió que tal vez podría colarme por la ventana que daba al cuarto de staff. La idea no fue mala y además tuve la suerte de que estuviera abierta.

Una vez dentro, no tuve demasiados problemas para encontrar a Tracy.

Enfadado, la agarré de la mano y la llevé lejos de todos esos niños de 14 y 15 años que gritaban como locos y armaban tanto escándalo, Picky nos siguió preocupado. Salimos por la ventana para evitar que el "gorila" me descubriera.

- ¿pero se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te viniste aquí idiota? – grité enfadado para que me oyese

- yo… yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago o quiero hacer – respondió indignada

- me parece muy bien pero por lo menos podrías avisar, que luego soy yo el que se la carga – con las manos hice un aspaviento despectivo

- pe-pero…

- a callar, tu ahora te vienes a casa y luego si eso se lo pides a mamá – interrumpí bruscamente.

Caminamos hasta la estación de autobuses de la ciudad y esperamos a que viniese el próximo transporte con destino Onett, por alguna razón, ahora había mucha gente, más o menos de mi edad, pero no le di mucha importancia.

El bus se retrasó un poco, subimos junto con toda esa gente y procuré que mi rebelde hermana no se escapara de nuevo, pero por suerte ni siquiera lo intentó. Se pasó casi todo el trayecto cabizbaja hablando con el joven Minch entre susurros, no estaba seguro si se trataba de culpa o si estaba tramando algo.

Eché un vistazo a la hora, a este ritmo conseguiríamos llegar a casa 15 minutos antes de que mi madre llegase, menos mal, por una vez no iba a tener que soportar su furia por algo que Tracy había hecho.

Todo parecía que iba a salir bien, pero repentinamente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, alguien me estaba llamando… era mi madre… algo me decía que las cosas se iban a complicar…

Descolgué el teléfono un poco preocupado – ¿d-diga?

- Ness, soy mamá, llamo para decirte que llegaré un poco antes de lo normal así que ve haciendo la cena.

- "mierda" ah… que bien jeje – respondí tratando de disimular – y… ¿por dónde estás exactamente? – pregunté mientras me acercaba al cristal para ver el exterior, un coche estaba adelantando al autobús…

- pues estoy en la carretera que lleva desde Twoson hasta Onett – el coche me resultaba extrañamente familiar – tardaré unos diez o cinco minutos en llegar

- "ese coche… ¡no puede ser!"

- adiós – dicho esto, colgó.

- "mierda…"

El autobús llegó cinco minutos después de que mi madre llegara a casa, me había llamado ya dos veces pero no quería contestar, porque ya sabía lo que me esperaba si lo hacía.

Al llegar a casa, solo con girar el picaporte ya empezó a gritarme de manera histérica

Me estuvo regañando enfadada durante unos 10 minutos mientras que yo estaba nervioso y cansado, por lo que no pude evitar responder de mala manera… la discusión fue de mal en peor hasta que mi madre perdió los estribos:

- ¡eres un irresponsable! ¡Te había dejado a cargo de tu hermana y tú vas y te desentiendes de todo! ¿¡Qué habría pasado si le hubiese sucedido algo!? – gritó de nuevo más enfadada aún

- y yo qué sé, que aprenda a cuidarse ella sola. Yo tengo que estudiar para aprobar los exámenes de acceso – respondí tajante

- claro, como tienes que estudiar pasas de lo que es realmente importante

- no es mi culpa que…

- ¡sí que es tu culpa, por haber suspendido dos años seguidos, eres un vago y un inútil! – me interrumpió.

Eso último que había dicho me ofendió bastante… era una época en la que ninguno de los dos nos soportábamos, mi madre porque cateé los exámenes y yo porque ella pasaba de mí y se preocupaba de Tracy como si ella fuera la oportunidad de que fuera todo eso que siempre quiso que yo fuera.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, bajé la mirada, estaba pensando una respuesta… pero seguir discutiendo no serviría para nada.

Sin decir una palabra y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto de un violento portazo.

…

Cerré la puerta con llave para que no entraran y me tumbé boca arriba en mi cama, maldiciendo entre murmullos. Estaba enfadado y a la vez decepcionado de mi mismo. La verdad es que estudiar se me daba fatal y apenas tenía confianza en mí mismo, mi futuro estaba negro ¿a qué me iba a dedicar si ni siquiera podía entrar en la universidad?

Estuve un rato pensando en lo que me había ocurrido hasta ahora, en los resultados que tuve en los exámenes del año pasado…

- "qué sabrá la estúpida de mi madre, solo se preocupa por Tracy. De verdad… de verdad que me he esforzado mucho hasta ahora, pero necesito unos resultados muy buenos para entrar en esa universidad…"

Giré en mi cama y le di la espalda a la puerta

- tal vez la de Winters sea demasiado para mí – me dije deprimido – pero… no puedo renunciar… porque… - suspiré y cerré los ojos – porque se lo prometí...

...

Me quedé absorto en mis pensamientos cuando alguien tiró una piedrecita a la ventana para llamarme.

Me asomé y me encontré con Franky, que sujetaba una botella de absolut vodka en cada mano mientras apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros de un par de tías que, para seros sincero, estaban bastante buenas

- Hey Ness, vente, la fiesta va a empezar – dijo alzando una botella, invitándome.

Yo, algo menos indeciso que esa mañana, miré mi escritorio desordenado y con papeles por todos lados y volví mi mirada a mi amigo.

- ok, voy a bajar, espera un minuto.

Volví a mi cuarto, me puse ropa de fiesta y salté por la ventana. Una vez que estuve frente a Frank, me dio una botella y nos marchamos hacia su casa. Ya estaba cansado de estudiar, era hora de estar de fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguantase.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegamos a la fiesta. La música estaba a tope y el enorme salón parecía una discoteca. Frank en seguida fue requerido para no sé qué asuntos, pero yo me quedé por ahí fichando a las tías que había. Había desde pelirrojas y bajitas hasta rubias y altas pasando por esbeltas morenas de ojos azules.

Sin embargo, yo no había venido allí para enrollarme con ninguna chica, yo fui a esa fiesta para pasarlo bien y ya de paso, emborracharme.

Continué bebiendo y charlando con la gente que encontraba, conseguí algún que otro número de teléfono de alguna tía y lo di todo en la pista de baile…

Fue una fiesta memorable… aunque irónicamente no recuerdo del todo bien lo que ocurrió durante toda la noche…

Pero sí que me acuerdo de lo que me pasó al salir.

Debían ser las 5 de la madrugada y estaba volviendo a casa. Estaba comenzando a amanecer y la gente ya se estaba yendo a sus casas o a un hotel los que habían acabado más borrachos que una cuba.

Atajé por el bosque para llegar rápidamente y echarme a dormir, pero de camino, me topé con una pareja a la que les estaban atracando unos nuevos reclutas de los sharks.

- Hey, vosotros, los novatos – les llamé, se giraron - ¿sabe Frank lo que estáis haciendo? No creo que le haga mucha gracia que su banda actúe de esta manera el día de su fiesta

- ¿quién te crees que eres para decirnos lo que hacer o no hacer? – espetó uno

- eso, no eres más que un idiota – continuó otro agresivamente

- venga chicos, démosle una paliza a este y luego continuaremos con ellos – sugirió un tercero

Acto seguido, cinco chavales de unos 15 y 16 años se abalanzaron sobre mí, empuñando con fuerza sus navajas.

Les fui tumbando uno a uno con golpes dolorosos y certeros, estuvo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que estaba algo ebrio. Los cinco niñatos se marcharon corriendo asustados de mí y el problema se solucionó.

- ¿estáis bien? – le pregunté a la pareja

Se trataban de dos personas de mi edad más o menos, él era algo más alto que ella o incluso que yo, era un tipo normal y corriente, lo único destacable era que tenía el pelo rubio. Y ella era más bajita que yo, tenía el pelo rubio también, pero además, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. Llevaba un lazo rojo en el pelo y vestía con un conjunto ajustado cuyos shorts eran sospechosamente cortos… por algún motivo, me recordaba a alguien…

- sí, muchas gracias – contestó ella

- aunque en realidad no necesitábamos tu ayuda – agregó molesto él – lo tenía todo controlado

- venga ya, estabas a punto de echarte a llorar – dije impulsado por los efectos del alcohol

- cállate idiota ¿acaso quieres que te parta los dientes? – amenazó

- claro, adelante… si es que puedes – desafié.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos a punto de comenzar a pelear, pero ella intervino

- Oye, déjalo estar, no quiero más problemas – le calmó – yo sé que tu lo tenías todo bajo control

- está bien… dejemos aquí a este pringado… vayamos a un sitio más privado.

- si…

Se adentraron en el bosque dejándome atrás, yo comencé a andar hacia mi casa cuando mi pie se topó con algo.

Era una especie de chapa… un broche más bien, se le debía de haber caído a alguno de esos dos.

Lo tomé del suelo y lo limpié un poco con la palma de la mano. Tenía forma circular y estaba un poco oxidado. Lo giré deslizándolo entre mis manos descubriendo, para mi sorpresa, que se trataba del broche de Franklin. Sí, el mismo que Paula me regaló cuando comenzamos nuestra aventura, el mismo que me salvó de los relámpagos de Mr. Carpainter, el mismo que nos protegió durante la batalla final, el mismo que le devolví a Paula una vez concluida la aventura.

¿Cómo podía haber acabado en las manos de esa chica? No tenía sentido… a menos claro, que ella y Paula fueran la misma persona

¿Paula? Tenía que ser un error… hacía muchos años que no la veía, ni siquiera la reconocí… pero de todas formas ¿qué hacía ella con un tipo como aquel?

Se fueron de mi vista poco a poco, yo me quedé mirándola, ella me miró de reojo.

Cansado por el dolor de cabeza, continué mi camino hacia mi casa pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pero sobre todo, pensando en esa Paula… ¿En verdad era ella?

Como sea, ya casi había terminado de amanecer y las personas más madrugadoras del pueblo ya subían las persianas… aunque sinceramente, con todo el ruido de la fiesta de Franky, dudo que consiguieran pegar ojo.

Llegué por fin a mi hogar, estaba deseando echarme en mi cama a dormir. Entré y subí las escaleras en silencio y sin hacer ruido hasta que llegué a mi habitación… habitación que yo mismo había cerrado desde dentro el día anterior.

Maldije por lo bajo mi suerte. Pensé en subir por el árbol que crecía cerca de mi ventana, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para escalar dicho árbol y para saltar hasta mí cuarto.

Después de merodear por un rato, me tumbé en el sofá pensando que ya lo arreglaría mañana.

El cansancio de mi cuerpo no tardó en dejarme dormido…

Mañana me esperaba una buena bronca de mi madre cuando se enterase de que me había ido de fiesta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era "un inútil y un irresponsable" con exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba ya bastante harto y si la situación empeoraba tenía pensada una solución… conllevaba algunos riesgos, pero me libraría de un montón de problemas.

* * *

¡Ya! ¿qué tal? ¿os gustó?

es extraño ¿verdad? tuve una idea loca y estuve desarrollándola hasta que conseguí un resultado medianamente interesante.

tengo ya bastantes cosas pensadas, aunque claro, lo que tengo que hacer es escribirlas para continuar con el fic, el problema es que a veces me cuesta muchísimo continuar; no porque deje de gustarme, sino porque me quedo bloqueado en momentos importantes XD (imagino que los que me ya conozcan un poco sabrán que no soy para nada regular)

Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y si es así os invito a que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión o con cualquier aportación para que pueda seguir mejorando al escribir. Muchas gracias a todos.

cuídense!

bye!


End file.
